


Sleepwalking Problems

by 59icewolf



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot, USWNT, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/59icewolf/pseuds/59icewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Tobin sleepily wonders into an early morning college class, but eventually realizes she's not actually in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little one shot about our favorite midfielder. Alternate Universe. Please forgive me for my horrible grammar and any mistakes. Enjoy!

Tobin had gone to bed way too late. Though to be fair is was mostly Kling’s fault as she kept demanding one more round of Rook at least a dozen times. Little did she know it was done completely on purpose. Both Kling and Brit were well aware that Tobin in a state of sleepiness was prone to do just about anything told. This had been used against her many times in college by the troublesome pair.

So at 6:24 am when Tobin was rudely awakened by Brit yelling, “Tobin get up and go to class or you’ll be late!” while being shaken roughly, she didn’t question it. She rolled over, falling off the couch and on to the floor. 

“Ahhh gosh dang it,” she groaned trying to untangle herself of the blankets. Kling helped up the dazed midfielder and pushed her toward the door. Brit opened the door and pointed to the building down the street. 

“Tobs, class is just down the street. You know the old Harrison building. Hurry you’re gonna be late.” She gave her a push out.

Tobin rubbed her eyes sleepily as she stumbled down the side walk, trying to pull her hair into a messy bun. Few people were out so early, mostly other students sleepily making their way to campus as well. So no one questioned the girl walking down the sidewalk with no shoes, no backpack, and wearing old shorts and a stretched out U.S.A. soccer t-shirt. 

When she got to the building she turned into the first study hall on the right, which had once been her early morning philosophy class. Just about everyone was seated as Tobin climbed the stairs and took an empty seat farther in the back. The guy she plopped down next to gave her a look, but said nothing as Tobin laid her head on the desk and fell back to sleep.

The professor pulled up a powerpoint, and waited for the students to quiet down and take their seats. “All right everyone, glad to see you here. Lets get started.” 

Ten minutes in Tobin rolled her head to the side trying to look up and see the board. Her foggy mind faintly registered the woman up front was not her old professor. A matter of fact, wasn’t even close. This professor was a woman, a very young and beautiful woman at that. Her light brown hair braided to the side, and she wore a white blouse with a gray pencil skirt, and high heels. 

Tobin jumped slightly as the guy next to her sudden spoke up. 

“Professor Morgan, does the change in today’s world economics apply to this?” Tobin sat up a bit, staring at the guy next to her, and trying to figure out what the heck he’s talking about. But she became distracted as she finally listened to the professor speak.

“I’m glad you asked that. It does apply. Here’s a graph to better show you how it’s effected our economy today.” 

Her voice is perfection, Tobin thought, slightly raspy yet smooth, the voice of an angel. I wonder if it hurt when she fell from heaven…

Tobin’s thoughts were all over as she slowly was gaining consciousness. She closed her eyes again, listening to the professor, but not paying too much attention to the words she spoke. 

“You all should be writing this down. It will be on the exam next week.” At the word ‘exam’ Tobin’s eyes flew open and she scrambled for her things. Looking around her realized she had no notebook, no pens, nothing at all. Not even shoes. 

“What the heck?” she mumbled to herself. Tobin looked back up to the board where Professor Morgan was showing different slides of information that needed to be taken down. “Where the heck am I?” 

Tobin’s mind began to clear, and she realized this wasn’t her professor. This wasn’t her class. She sucked in a breath, and shook her head. A few people around Tobin gave her an annoyed look, but she ignored it. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, and above the door she saw a UNC Tar Heels sign.

What the heck? I don’t even go to school anymore. 

A matter a fact I graduated over five year ago… from this very freaking university. 

“Oh dang.” Tobin came to the realization that her idiotic friends had just sent her to a random college class in her sleepwalking state. “I’m gonna kill those punks.” Tobin tried to quietly slip out of her seat and head out of the room, but before she could even get down the third stair the professor called her out.

“Excuse me, please go back to your seat.” Professor Morgan glared at her. 

“But I—” Tobin tried to interject but she was cut off.

“No, I will not have you interrupting my class. Take your seat now.” She pointed for her to go back. Complying, Tobin raised her hands in surrender, not wanting to further irritate the beautiful woman. 

Tobin spent the next forty five minutes leaning on her hand that was propped up by her elbow as she watched the beautiful professor talk animatedly about american history and the consequences of past mistakes. Many times throughout Tobin noticed the young professor stop and glare up at her. But Tobin found it funny and endearing. She liked her fire. 

At 7:35 Professor Morgan wrapped up. “Ok everyone, that’s all for today.” She switched off the projector. Everyone began filing out. Some faster than others. Tobin lagged behind. As she passed the professor’s desk, she got called out again. 

“Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?” Tobin looked at her and pointed to herself trying to make sure it was her she was referring to. The professor nodded. 

After the room emptied out, Tobin walked up to the beautiful woman’s desk. Professor Morgan stood up, giving Tobin a hard stare. 

“Look Miss—“

“Heath,” Tobin said with a smile which only further irritated the professor.

“Miss Heath, I’m not sure what you were up to today, but it’s not ok. I will not tolerate slackers or jokesters in my class. This is a university. You’re expected to work hard. Yet you were asleep for over a quarter of my lecture. You did not come with prepared materials, and made a racket playing around with your friends from what I could tell. It was very rude.” Professor Morgan moved a bit closer trying to make Tobin understand. “I will not have you disturbing me or any other other students.” 

Tobin nodded like she understood and wouldn’t let it happen again. 

“You may not believe it, but you’re lucky to have me pointing out these faults. You are attending a great school, and you should make the most out of it. So please, either come to class ready or don’t come at all.”

Tobin continued to nod in agreement. “Yes, yes of course Professor Morgan. I completely understand.” 

The young professor gave a small smile, feeling like she got through to her student. “Good. Then next class I expect to see you awake and prepared.” 

Tobin laughed at this comment. “No, I don’t think you’ll be seeing me in your class any more, professor.” Professor Morgan looked at her confused, and a little upset by this comment. Tobin laughed again, “Not because you aren’t a great teacher, but because I’m not a student here. I actually graduated from here over five years ago.”

“I’m sorry, what’s this all about?” 

“I profusely apologize, Ms. Morgan, for interrupting your class.” Tobin said sincerely. “I’m staying with my friends down the street, and in my sleepwalking state they sent me to class here as a joke. I use to go to school here.” Tobin rubbed a hand over her face still trying to shake off the sleepiness haze. 

“I’m sorry about that. I was so out of it for the first ten to fifteen minutes that I had forgotten I don’t go to college anymore. I even walked here with no shoes.” Tobin pointed down at her bare feet. Professor Morgan looked down and noticed that indeed she was not wearing shoes. They both started laughing, the tension dissolving immediately. 

“Oh,” the professor shook her head still laughing, “that’s definitely a first for me. A random person sleepwalking into my class, and making a racket.” 

Tobin couldn’t help but notice the wonderful sound of her laugh and her smile lighting up the room. 

“I’m Tobin by the way.” Tobin put out her hand, and Professor Morgan took it. They both felt a spark, and held hands longer than necessary. 

“Nice to meet you, Tobin. I’m Alex.” Her bright blue eyes shined as she stared into Tobin’s honey golden ones. Alex finally let go of her hand, a slight blush rising in her cheeks as Tobin watched her with a smile.

“Well I apologize for being strict on you when you were trying to leave. Sometimes I have problems with students not taking me seriously since I’m so young.”

“No no, no need to apologize at all. I understand.” Tobin pulled down on her shirt a bit nervously, and felt completely underdressed as she stood next to the beautiful and well dressed professor. “Also as an apology from me, could I buy you a cup of coffee?” 

Alex smiled at how cute Tobin was fidgeting with her shirt. “Yes, I’d love that.” 

Tobin let out a puff of air, and her megawatt smile lit up her face. Alex never wanted to stop seeing Tobin’s huge and amazingly perfect smile.

“Sweetness! Are you free around noon today?” Tobin tried to sound casual, but it came out a little more eager than she planned. Alex held back a laugh, and her smile glowed.

“Yes, I have a break for lunch at about 12:30. Want to meet me at Joe’s on the corner of campus?” 

“Sounds perfect, Professor Morgan.” Tobin stuffed her hands into her old short pockets, and couldn’t stop smiling like a dork. 

“But I’d suggest putting on some shoes sometime between then. Because I’m pretty sure it says ‘no shirt, no shoes, no service’ on the door.” Alex jested at the midfielder.

“Ohh yeah, that’d be a good idea.” Tobin nodded her head and peered down at her naked feet again. “Though I like going barefoot when I can.” 

“Well if you want to get coffee with me, shoes it is.”

“I’ll scrounge some up, no worries.” 

Some students began to file into the class, a few of them gave Tobin a funny look as she stood next to their professor. Alex immediately straightened up, going into teacher mood. 

“Well I guess I better get going. Don’t want your students thinking you let in a hobo.”

Alex tried and failed to hold back a laugh, loving how easy it was to talk to the golden eyed girl. “I’ll see you in a few hours then.” Alex said, trying to be serious.

“You bet. Oh and here’s my number just incase.” Tobin plucked a pen off Alex’s desk and wrote her number on a sticky note. “I’ll see you soon, professor.” Tobin grabbed Alex’s hand gently, giving it a squeeze as a promise.

Tobin turned and headed out the door as students began pouring in. But not being able to resist she gave one last look back to the young professor. She caught Alex’s eye and gave a wink and a smile before disappearing in the crowd. 

Alex let out a sigh, trying to register all that had just happened. She looked down at the sticky note she was given. Tobin had scrawled her name and number with a smiley face at the bottom. Alex couldn’t help but grin at Tobin’s adorableness as she put the note safely in her important papers drawer. 

Outside Tobin was happily whistling as she walked back to Brit’s apartment. Even though her two awful friends tricked her, she was grateful they did. Getting to meet Professor Alex Morgan was the best thing that’d happened to her in a long while.

But she sure as heck wasn’t going to tell Brit and Kling that.


End file.
